nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Relations of Arendaal
The foreign relations of the Kingdom of Arendaal guide the way in which it interacts with foreign nations. As a neutral country, it tends to maintain an officially non-interventionist stance towards the internal affairs of other states. It enjoys its best relations with other moderate democratic states, especially those in Scania, Germania and Gallia, alongside others throughout the world. Arendaal is a member of various international organizations, most notably the Northern Council. Scandinavia Aren Relations with Batavie *'Modern Status': The bilateral relations between Arendaal and Batavie are growing ever stronger since the recent fall of communism in Batavie. Diplomatic, political and cultural ties are being fostered alongside heightened commercial and economic development. Investment in the Batavian economy by Aren investors is increasing steadily, particularly in terms of infrastructure and the oil sector. The government and Royal StatOil, Arendaal's state owned oil company, are currently investing heavily in developing strategic partnerships with corresponding Batavian firms. The Aren have made no secret of their approval of the political turn of events in Batavie, with some speculating that Arendaal may have assisted the groups responsible for bringing down communism in Batavie. *'Historical': Historically close ties exist between Batavie and Arendaal, particularly given the cultural and linguistic similarities between the Aren Dutch speaking inhabitants of Hainaut and their Batavian cousins. Relations during Batavie's communist period were cool at best, although diplomatic channels remained open and trade continued. More TBA * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Batavie Aren Relations with Cornavia * Modern Status: Arendaal enjoys strong friendly relations with Cornavia, a state with which it shares a maritime border. The fact that the Monarchy of Cornavia since the 17th century was of Aren origin, laid the foundations for historically close ties that have translated into affluent political, diplomatic, cultural and trade ties in the present. * Historical: Relations between Arendaal and Cornavia were strengthened further in the 17th century, when the nobility of Cornavia invited the brother of the Aren King Greger I to become the King of Cornavia, corwned as Kristian of Cornavia. His rule laid the foundations for the Cornavian Englightenment and the notable influence of Aren culture on the social development of Cornavia. More TBA * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Cornavia Aren Relations with Éireann *'Modern Status': Arendaal maintains friendly relations with its western neighbour, Éireann. The proximity of the two countries translates into strong commercial, diplomatic and social ties. More TBA *'Historical': In the 11th century, Arendaal's conversion to Christianity had a positive impact with its relations with Éireann, marked by the marriage of Sigrid of Arendaal to King Donnchad mac Máel Uí Néill in 1022. Tensions arose after the Protestant Reformation of the 16th century, but cordial ties were re-established by the 17th century. More TBA * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Éireann Aren Relations with Free Union *'Modern Status': Arendaal enjoys friendly relations with the Free Union. Diplomatic, political and commercial ties are all regarded as strong, and cultural links have been steadily expanding over the last decades. Currently, Aren companies like Royal StatOil have become interested in investing in the oil industry of the country's southern neighbour, much as they are poised to do in Batavie. *'Historical': Given their geographical proximity, the Free Union and Arendaal have influenced one another's historical development. Since the time of the Aren Renaissance, beginning in the 15th century, notable communities of English speakers settled in Arendaal, many originally from the Free Union. This population had a vibrant impact on the cultural and economic life of the Kingdom, especially during the 16th century and the Adelizan era. More TBA * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Éireann Aren Relations with Kelas * Modern Status: Arendaal enjoys close and long standing ties to Kelas, especially given the cultural and social similarities between the Kelasian and Aren people. * Historical: As a fellow Scandinavian Kingdom, Kelas has historically one of Arendaal's major allies. Ties stretch back to the very beginnings of the Aren Kingdom's foundation in the 8th century, with the marriage of the first Aren King's, Gustav I's, daughter Princess Astrid to King Almar II of Kelas and, soon after, the wedding of Ragnhild of Kelas to Gustav I's grandson, King Karl I. The Kingdoms went to war for the better part of the 11th century (1001 - 1092), an event which served as a major impetus for the Christianization of Arendaal in 1020. From the 12th century onwards relations were strong and mutually beneficial, especially in the sphere of trade, and marked by a series of royal marriages between the 12th and 20th centuries. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Kelas Aren Relations with Skånskige Statsunionen * Modern Status: Arendaal has strong ties commercial, political and social ties to the Skånskige Statsunionen. Most important in these relations is the joint Aren-Scanian trading company, KNH, one of the richest and most influential companies in the world. Culturally the Scanian and Aren people share a great affinity. In terms of Royal ties, although the Union is an elected Monarchy, the wife of its current King is Dorothea of Arendaal, an Aren Princess. * Historical: In the late 16th century, Scanian traders approached Queen Adeliza I with plans to form the KNH. This joint Aren-Scanian trading company quickly grew to have a monopoly over trade entering Scania, with trading posts across the world and greatly increased the wealth of both states from its inception. The company continues to function today and remains extremely influential. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Skånskige Statsunionen Aren Relations with Tyskreich * Modern Status: As perhaps its most powerful neighbour, Arendaal maintains close and friendly relations with Tyskreich. In the fields of commerce, diplomacy, culture and politics, Tyskreich is viewed as a natural ally and important international partner. The formation of the Northern Council in 2010 promises to improve relations further. The two countries also share perhaps the longest undefended land borders in the world. Socially, the Aren and Tysk peoples (especially the latter's Scandinavian population) have also shared an affinity for one another. Signifcantly, the mother of Arendaal's current King, Edvard V, was the popular Agneta of Tyskreich. * Historical: Given their proximity, the historical links between Arendaal and Tyskreich stretch back centuries. The Kingdoms have been veered between being allies and enemies, until they signed a final alliance and peace treaty in 1771 (see King Edvard IV). In the middle ages, the Kingdoms were brought closer than ever when the Union of Bergen (1350-1424) united the realms under the rule of a single Monarch (from Edvard II of Arendaal to Niklaas III). After a brief rupture once the union was broken, the two were close allies until relations were again strained by Arendaal's conversion to Protestantism in the 16th century. Warfare began in 1600, with Arendaal ceeding its eastern provinces to Tyskreich in 1604. A tense peace interspersed by periods of conflict marked the 17th and 18th centuries, until the final peace treaty of 1771. With the exception of the Great War, the two countries have maintained strong relations since 1771 and into the present. After the Great War, the marriage of King Sven V to Agneta of Tyskreich helped bring the countries closer together. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Tyskreich Germania Aren Relations with Eiffelland *'Modern Status': Arendaal enjoys friendly relations with Eiffelland. As with Franken, the Aren esteem Eiffelland's social and cultural heritage and the Aren Royal Family is closely related to that of Eiffelland. The Queen mother of Eiffelland, ie the mother of the current monarch, is the Aren Princess Alienora of Arendaal, an aunt of the Aren King. *'Historical': TBA * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Eiffelland Aren Relations with Franken * Modern Status: Arendaal enjoys extremely strong economic, political, social, cultural and military relations with Franken. The country is a vital international partner and one of the nations with which the Aren Kingdom enjoys its closest ties. These ties have their roots in history, wherein the two states have been allies since the medieval era. In the sphere of royal relations too, the countries remain close: the wife of Arendaal's King, Queen Laura, is a Princess of Franken (sister of the current King of Franken), and numerous Aren princesses are married to prominent Franconian royals. * Historical: Arendaal's historical ties to the Duchy of Franken stretch back to the 11th century, among the oldest and closest ties in both Franconian and Aren history. Ties were established after King Matthias I declared Arendaal a Christian Kingdom in 1020, and thereafter arranged for the marriage of his daughter Princess Vanja to Franken's third Duke, Uwe II. Some years later, a Franconian Princess, Isabelle of Franken, became the first Franconian Queen of Arendaal. An Aren Princess was also the "Founding Lady" of Franken's current Royal House of Knýtling, namely Princess Kasia (b. 1066) who married the founder of the dynasty, Knut Knýtling. Following the Protestant Reformation in the 16th century, ties between the newly Protestant Arendaal and the Protestant Duchy of Franken were further strengthened and maintained throughout the following centuries and into the present. Franken has thus consistently been seen as one of the Kingdom's most important allies since the 11th century onwards. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Franken Aren Relations with Wiese * Modern: Arendaal's economic, political, social and cultural relations with the Wieser Empire are extremely strong. A vital partner on the international scene, the countries are closely linked through historical ties and excellent diplomatic relations. The Royal families of both states are also closely related, the current Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II is an great-granduncle of the current Aren King, and the wife of the Emperor's eldest grandson and future heir apparent, Archduke Franz, is an Aren Princess, Lena of Arendaal. * Historical: Links to Wiese and the Holy Germanic Empire constitute the oldest royal ties with Germanic for the Kingdom of Arendaal. The first marriage of an Aren King to a foreign Royal was between the second King of Arendaal, Karl I, and Bruunhilda of Swabia, daughter of the Holy Germanic Emperor. The Empire was also instrumental in the ultimate Christianization of Arendaal in 1020, when King Matthias I married Anna Maria of Swabia. The first of several Aren Princesses to be crowned Holy Germanic Empress was Eliska of Arendaal (b.1067), consort of Emperor Heinrich III. Close ties were maintained until the 16th century and Arendaal's conversion to Protestantism in 1560: thereafter relations would be strained until the 18th century and the marriage of Princess Heloise to Emperor Karl I (despite an upswing in trade in the 17th century. Relations remained strong between the 18th century and into the present. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and the Empire of Wiese Gallia Aren Relations with Belmont *'Modern Status': Arendaal enjoys strong relations with Belmont, particularly in terms of commerce, trade, diplomacy and social and cultural ties. Most recently, cooperation in the fields of intelligence and security are also being strengthened. Culturally, the French influence in Aren society of Belmont, like that of Montelimar, remains palpable. The French are especially en vogue following the marriage of Princess Iselin of Arendaal in 2010 to Nicolas, Crown Prince of Belmont. *'Historical': Alongside Montelimar, Belmont is the Gallian Kingdom with which Arendaal shares its longest standing and closest ties. These date from the marriage of Eleonora of Arendaal in the early 12th century to Belmont's King Philippe V. Despite some cooling of relations after Arendaal declared itself a Protestant state in 1560, close ties were established by the end of the 16th century. Trade ties with Gallian states were especially important in the 17th - 18th centuries, when Arendaal jostled with Tyskreich for regional power in Scania. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Belmont Aren Relations with Marquette *'Modern Status': Marquette and Arendaal maitain friendly diplomatic relations. As with the rest of Gallia, Arendaal views Marquette as a significant trading partner. Historical royal ties mean that Marquette's King Napoleon III is related to the Royal Family of Arendaal, via his great-grandmother, Marie of Arendaal. *'Historical': Historical historical ties between Marquette and Arendaal have their origins in some degree of trade during the early middle ages followed by extensively expanded trade and cultural ties following the marriage of Princess Linnea of Arendaal (b.1343) to Jean III "the Peaceful" of Marquette. Through Marquette the Aren-Scanian trading company KNH gained access to its colonies and greatly expanded the wealth generated in Arendaal through trade. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Marquette Aren Relations with Montelimar *'Modern Status': Montelimar is seen as a close international ally and as such Arendaal enjoys strong relations with the Kingdom. Diplomatic and commercial links are especially strong, as are social and cultural ties. The current Queen Consort of Montelimar, Katarina of Arendaal, is an Aren Princess, a daughter of Arendaal's current King. *'Historical': Historically Montelimar has arguably been the Gallian country with which Arendaal has had its closest relations. Begining with the marriage of Eliska of Arendaal (b.1019), a series of royal marriages heralded cultural, trade and military ties that deeply impacted the development of Aren society and its history. The marriage of Prince Henri of Montelimar to Queen Sibylla I triggered a centuries long trend of large numbers of French speaking Gallians settling in the west of Arendaal and intermarrying with the local Norse population. The medieval Tourbadour movement was a cultural expression of this migratory pattern. Close ties to Montelimar were sustained continually from the 11th century onwards and remain strong today. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Montelimar Other Regions Aren Relations with Anglyn TBA Aren Relations with Breotonia *'Modern Status': Arendaal enjoys strong, friendly relations with Breotonia. More TBA *'Historical': Relations with Breotonia have their origins in the 11th century, marked by marriages such as that of Joan of Breotonia to King Bjorn II. Prosperous trade links flourished thereafter, especially after the 13th and 14th centuries. Since the time of the Aren Renaissance, beginning in the 15th century, communities of English speakers settled in Arendaal, many originally from Breotonia. This population had a vibrant impact on the cultural and economic life of the Kingdom, especially during the 16th century and the Adelizan era. More TBA * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Breotonia Aren Relations with Hajr *'Modern Status': Diplomatic relations with Hajr have been somewhat strained though not unfriendly since the 1970s. The first and 'principal' wife of Hajr's Sultan is an Aren Princess, Sultana Rikissa (Rukayyah), though the events surrounding her marriage contributed greatly to tensions between Arendaal and the Sultanate. As an oil rich country itself, Arendaal does not import oil from Hajr, however commercial ties still exist as numerous Aren companies wish to establish branches in Hajr. *'Historical': Situated as it is so far from Arendaal, the Sultanate held a peculiar fascination for Aren writers, artists and musicians since the medieval era. Once trade routes were well established with the Talemantine Empire, trade links were slowly established with Hajr. In the 16th century and thereafter KNH expanded on these links and helped establish concrete commercial ties with Hajr. In 1979, an Aren Princess, Rikissa, eloped with the Sultan of Hajr. Her father's perception of her 'mistreatment' (including the Sultan's subsequent remarriages and the fact that he maintained a harem) led to an international incident and the severing of diplomatic ties. Ties were later re-established in the mid-1980s. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and Hajr Aren Relations with the Talemantine Empire *'Modern Status': Relations with the Talemantine Empire are strong, with the Imperial state considered Arendaal's most vital partner in the south of Europe. Diplomatic and cultural ties have historically been affluent, mirroring the pattern of royal ties between the countries, and economic and trade relations have always been of particular importance to Arendaal. The wife of the current Emperor, Marie of Arendaal is an Aren Princess, as is the wife of the Heir Apparent to the Talemantine throne, Elisa von Nareath. The Aren Crown Prince, Soren, is due to travel to Talemaniki to serve in the Vangarian Guard. *'Historical': Considered the heirs of the Tiburian Empire in Arendaal, matches with the Talemantine Empire were considered especially prestigious. Alongside dynastic benefits, such ties increased trade links to the Empire and southern Europe. Beginning with the 11th century marriage of King Karl III and Adriana of the Talemantine Empire and followed in the same century by the wedding of Inga of Arendaal to Emperor Luciano II, a tradition of intermarriage was established that would be maintained into modern times. In the middle ages, the Vangarian Guard was founded in the Talemantine Empire and staffed by Aren mercenaries. Talemantine cultural influence was especially pronounced during the 15th century Aren Renaissance, heralded by the marriages of Aren Kings like Pieter I and Harald III to Talemantine princesses, namely Eliana and Ottavia Talemantine Empire. * For more see: Royal Marriages between Arendaal and the Talemantine Empire See Also *Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Intermarriages of Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Arendaal